beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom Eagle V:W
|image= }} Freedom Eagle V:W 'is a balance type bey owned by FastBlade. It is the evolution of Victory Eagle EWD175RWD. Face: Eagle II Eagle II represents the Bald Eagle, a symbol of freedom, courage, and power. It shows an Eagle facing straight with open wings in the backround, all while on a Red Transparent face with Black print. Energy Ring: Eagle *'Weight: 3 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/df/Picture_2204.jpg Eagle was first released in a translucent purple color. Each side of this Energy Ring represents an Eagle's pair of wings, with the notches on either side representing its head. It was clearly designed to fit with the aesthetic of the Earth Fusion Wheel with its two spikes/notches fitting nicely over the small notches on the inner section of Earth. 4-D Wheel: Freedom Freedom is a round wheel with various lines similar to Basalt. It weighs less than Victory, but has better defencive qualities nevertheless. Freedom has two round spikes inside that makes Eagle look nice, like in Earth. Freedom has two low swooping blades that act like defencive Eagle wings. Freedom is VERY thick and does not budge easily. Freedom also has a Stamina mode, in which the low swooping blades lift up and act as wings for slicing with. The various lines push in and add center weight, increasing stamina. This wheel also has an attack mode, to compliment the Rubber Wide Flat. The wings make an atom-like form moving up and down, providing great smash attack and force. These modes change on command. 4-D bottom: Victory:Wave V:W is a tip that changes between 3 tips: Rubber Wide flat, Rubber Defense sharp, and Rubber Eternal Wave Wide Defense. V:W Greatly shines when using it's uniqe and ultimate defense tip, Rubber Eternal Wave Wide Defense. The height is about the same as a 135WD combo. Rubber Wide flat is similar to Wide Flat, but is more agressive and powerful since it is wider, and also has greater stamina. Rubber Defense Sharp is a hollow rubber defense tip with a very sharp sharp tip inside. However, instead of being tier for defence like RS, RDS is tier for stamina, as the rubber has less grip and is sharper. Rubber Eternal Wave Wide Defense has more defense capabilites than RS, and is free spinning rubber for extra powerful grip. Special Moves/Abillities Eternal Victory Wave- Using REW2D, Eagle creates sonic waves and shockwaves, similar to Flame Libra T125ES. Forever Freedom- Using Rubber Defense Sharp, Eagle switches modes to stamina and prepares to spin like a strong stamina type. This move can also help Eagle regain balance and is mainly used to create more stamina Fierce Eagle Wing- Switching to attack mode, Eagle uses Rubber Wide Flat to slash his opponents and overpower the other bey. It can also be used to stun other beys. Besides this, sometimes this move is extra powerful, to to the Bey Resonance. 'Special Move: Eagle Rising Star Blast-' Eagle bravely rises and flies into the very universe. Eagle then exerts all power and comes crashing down as a star..... When Eagle smashes down, the star adds power to Eagle's smash. If strong enough, asteroids will follow. ~note, this happens only if Eagle is in both attack modes~ EarthEagleMotif.PNG|Eagle in Battle 1f.jpg|Eagle being chased by Grief L-Drago Bald eagle.jpg Category:Unregistered Bey